


Gift Giving from the Heart

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, preestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: The holidays were right around the corner, but John was acting off and Dave was nervous.





	

When Dave thought back on it, he could still remember the moment he’d realised that John Egbert was the person who meant the most to him on the miserable rock he called home. As a kid, he probably would have said Bro. He didn’t have many friends, and when he did make them it was superficial. He wasn’t allowed to go to other people’s houses, and even at six years old he knew normal kids wouldn’t want to come to his house. He didn’t want his friend’s moms and dads to keep them apart. But Bro couldn’t keep him isolated like a shitty Rapunzel forever, and eventually his first computer for school became his first computer for socializing.

At first he hid what he was doing, but after a while it became obvious Bro didn’t care. Maybe he didn’t think it’d be serious if his friends were states away, more like video game AI than real people.

But Dave was dead fucking serious about John Egbert.

Skip forwards four years, and he was nervously fumbling over himself to confess to John, unable to hold in all the sappy shit his heart had accumulated over the years any other way than to toss it right into John’s face expectantly, like he was a cat spitting up a dead bird and gesturing at it, begging him to see ‘look, I did this because I care about you.’ It’d worked, somehow, and he’d held the proud title of John’s boyfriend ever since. 

John was a grade behind him because of his age, and Dave spent the entire time between his own graduation and John’s working, saving up as much money as he possibly could between ad revenue from Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and two minimum wage jobs he juggled between spending time with John and Jade and Rose and trying to stock up a portfolio of photographs so _one day_ he could go to school. 

It’d culminated in him leaving, taking what little stuff he had and all the money to his name and taking a Greyhound up to Seattle, showing up at John’s house with a smile and a hug. His Dad had known- Dave wasn’t stupid enough to show up unwanted- and he’d managed just in time to take his boyfriend to prom.

Skip forwards again, and Dave’s life was perfect. He’d spent his summer working at an ice cream shop _with_ John, and John’s Dad had footed the bill for an apartment for them, adamant they focus on school and not bills. Or, at least, John should. Dave _did_ still have to wait until the Spring semester to go to school, but he’d been accepted and the letter hung proudly on their wall. In the meantime, he sold copies of his prints and had more than enough pocket cash to get John something special for Christmas. 

But John was acting weird. His finals had ended recently, setting him free from the slog of studying and caffeine dependency, but he was still spending an excessive amount of time in their office with the door locked, blasting classical music and telling Dave he’d be too distracted if Dave came in. He’d also made it explicitly clear that what he was working on was delicate and sensitive and could not under _any_ circumstances be disturbed- barring Dave from the room.

John had been going on that way for a week, locking himself away for hours at a time. Lonely and a little worried, Dave went up and knocked on the door, prompting John to pause the Bach that had been playing and yell out, “what do you want Dave!”

He didn’t sound upset, but Dave bristled all the same, pressing his cheek against the door. “I thought maybe you and me could watch a movie? I’ll let you pick and all, since I’m such a gentleman.”

There was a beat, a moment where John seemed to contemplate, and then he poked open the door and leaned out to peck Dave once on the lips, flashing a goofy grin that made all of Dave’s worries melt away. At least, until he opened his mouth and made it clear he was just softening the blow. “Later, alright? I’m really really busy Dave! But I’ll be done soon, I promise.”

It wasn’t the answer he’d wanted, and as much as Dave tried not to pout he knew John had seen the way his expression fell, considering the way his own goofy smile shifted into a sympathetic frown, arms reaching out to envelop Dave. “M’sorry, I just really want to get this done.”

“It’s fine, whatever. Must be pretty important, whatever it is, wish I knew,” he leaned closer, letting John hold him and kiss his head, the most pathetic sigh escaping his lips, a strained sound leaving John in response.

“It is important! Really really important, I swear. And a secret! It has to stay a secret. And I’ll be done soon, I promise. Don’t be sad Dave, you’ll make me sad too…”

“...You’re sure you can’t take a break for one night? Just thought maybe it’d be nice to spend some time with my boyfriend, that’s all,” something he’d done must have made John snap, prompting him to sigh and close the office door behind him, leading Dave in slow movements towards the couch. It wasn’t often that Dave felt like he was being worshipped, but the way John had cradled him and pressed adoring kisses onto his skin had felt reverent, and they’d fallen asleep naked and tangled together, touching at as many points as they possibly could. 

But the next morning Dave had woken up alone, the faint melody of Mozart drifting towards his sleepy, unfocused ears. Christmas was drawing close, but damn if the festive sprit wasn’t a little dampened by the distinct lack of John in his life. He’d had to get dressed alone, poking the love marks on his neck and thighs with a dramatic pout, even when the tenderness of the new bruises made his skin warm.

His moping was interrupted by the door opening suddenly, John emerging with his hair sticking up in all directions, skin flushed and red. “It’s done! Dave, Dave come here, I have something for you! I guess it’s an early Christmas present?”

Immediately, his mind reeled. Was that what John had been doing? He’d gone chasing after him into their office, and when John had opened the closet door, all the breath rushed out of Dave’s lungs in a sudden burst. There, inside the closet that had come with the second bedroom was a set-up he hadn’t seen in ages. An enlarger sat on one corner of the room, and large bottles of developing chemicals sat in the other corner, a pile of trays waiting to be used beside them. Set into the ceiling was an amber light, casting an eerie and warm glow on the small room. And, to top it all off, a clothesline and a little box of pegs dared him to hang some photos up for them to enjoy.

He hadn’t realised he’d been silently gaping until John touched his arm, pulling his attention away. “…Do you like it?”

“I…” He’d finally be able to work on his photographs from the comfort of their own homes. “I…” John had done this for _him_ , because he loved him and he cared about him and he knew what Dave needed most. “I…” He hadn’t been ignoring him because he was upset, he’d been busy doing something he knew would make Dave happy.

It was overwhelming, the love and feeling of broad acceptance for what Dave wanted to do with his life, and before he could contain himself he felt the tears blinking out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, a sob escaping him.

John had enveloped him in seconds, and Dave sobbed in his shoulder as he held him tight, silently cursing himself for getting so emotional over a fucking dark room made in a closet. John squeezed him all the tighter when he shuddered, petting his hair frantically. “Dave, oh no, don’t cry! I’m sorry… I thought you’d like it!”

“I do!” He’d all but wailed his answer, crying even harder while John kissed him and tried to wipe away the tears coming so fast and heavy, confusion evident in his expression.

He’d taken away Dave’s shades, and when he cupped his cheeks and forced their eyes to meet, he’d done so as tenderly as he could. “Then… Why are you crying?”

“I-“ Dave sniffled, another sob wracking his shoulders while John used his sleeve to wipe away more tears. “You love me.”

“Of course I do, you gigantic douchebag! Why wouldn’t I? Did… Did you think I didn’t? Fuck, Dave, did you think I didn’t love you? Because I do- I really love you and I’m _in love with you_ and I don’t want anybody else-“

He was managing to calm down with John’s voice there, and Dave took in a deep shuddering breath, pressing his face to John’s shoulder. “I know, it’s just… It’s been a long week, alright? And you got me this fucking-fucking gift, I know you don’t know jack shit about dark rooms and you had to look that shit up for me, you wanted to make me happy and _I’m happy_.”

“…That’s a weird way to show you’re happy.”

“Shut the fuck up Egbert, you cry whenever the couple gets together at the end of a movie.”

His laughing prompted John to shove him, but then he’d pulled him close again and kissed Dave’s eyes and cheeks and lips. They’d baked together and cuddled, and Dave used three rolls of film trying to capture all the moments he never wanted to forget.

He spent a lot of time in the dark room that winter, developing photo after photo of John and them and all the things they did together. And, when he eventually got to present his portfolio to the school of his choice, it was a photo of John smiling at him he’d presented as his best work.

**Author's Note:**

> The other fic I wrote for [Dzu](http://dzueni.tumblr.com/) for Christmas! It's been done for-fucking-ever but posting fics on AO3 is a lot of work and I'm lazy. But here it is, enjoy.


End file.
